


They Were Always Home

by PogoChanXP



Series: Voltron Trash Pile (full of gay, fluff and angst) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Just a small oneshot about them returning to earth after the war, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, coran totally fought that shark, i couldnt leave out my other babies, i wrote this for my girlfriend bc i promised a fic for them, smol beans, this isnt SUPER fluffy but its cute, this was gonna be more klance focused but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PogoChanXP/pseuds/PogoChanXP
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron. Their story spread throughout the galaxies, reaching beyond to the furthest reaches of the cosmos. None of them left the war unscathed, but they were all alive and they were all home.(The war ends and they all go back to Earth because I said so.)





	They Were Always Home

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while crying over all of their trauma. Plus I promised the gf a fic for valentines day and I had literally no other ideas. Sorry its so late babe!!!

The war was long and hard, full of death and pain and suffering but they had survived it. They were damaged and probably so mentally scared beyond repair but they had each other, and damn if that wasn’t enough for them at this point.

The Paladins of Voltron. Their story spread throughout the galaxies, reaching beyond to the furthest reaches of the cosmos. It had travelled to Earth, putting ease to the minds of their families and bringing both knowledge and hope to the planet.

 

Hunk was the first to cry when they landed on the soils of the Garrison. No one judged him, especially since they had all shed a few tears that day, besides Lance had begun crying only seconds later. The Government officials took them all in for questioning and to run tests on the two Alteans but it wasn’t long till they were granted freedom.

With no planet to call their own, Allura and Coran didn’t think twice about staying on Earth; after all, that’s where their family is.

It was a long two months wherein the Paladins caught up with their respective families, keeping in contact with each other daily. Despite that, they were all eager to be reunited when they returned to the castle ship after their homecomings. It seems no matter how much they might have missed their first home, their new one was the hardest to leave. Still, they all knew the time would come when they would have to part ways, no matter how little distance they move.

 

Pidge was the first to be drawn away, their bright mind setting its sights on an opportunity at one of the smartest schools in the world. They were accepted within a week. Matt, the doting older brother, insisted on going with them and even applied for a teaching job there. Pidge had tried to look annoyed with him but the softness of their glare showed how grateful they really were that they wouldn’t be alone.

The next to leave was Hunk, though he promised to return regularly. He was one of the humans who had missed Earth the most, but he couldn’t deny the tug within his gut that urged him back to Balmera. To Shay. So he departed with Yellow with homesickness pulling him two ways, and the support of his family pushing him forwards.

Shiro and Allura, along with the castle, made their home on the rocky mounds of Mount Everest. With Government permission it was the safest place for both the Alteans and the Alien spaceship. Along with the mice, the married couple settled down in the peace of the mountains.

Coran, the free spirited man that he is, took it upon himself to explore the entirety of the planet. He kept them all updated on his location at all times and the last they had heard he was scuba diving in the reefs of Australia. He claimed to have fought a shark but none of the paladins knew if they should believe it.

 

It was no surprise to anyone when Keith and Lance stayed on Earth, the Cuban had always spent his free time stargazing, searching for Earth from millions of lightyears away. The two of them bought their own house together, a farm really but the only use of that space was for their Lions.

The two boys had been together for what seemed like years, when in reality the war had only lasted for two. It was during a particularly dangerous mission when, on his deathbed, Keith had announced his feelings for the Blue Paladin. Of course this earned him a punch in the shoulder and kiss on the cheek when he woke up from the cryopod.

 

None of the paladins were completely healed, nor would they ever be.

Shiro still had violent nightmares from his time spent as a prisoner. Lance still had to have a special balm rubbed onto his back to soothe the burns that would forever remain. Keith still had days where his shoulder would stiffen and ache, the old wound from a Blade member agitating his joint enough to warrant pain medication. Hunk still had panic attacks from his constant suppression of anxiety, none of them had time to quiver with fear when they were in the middle of battle.

Pidge still woke up some days with the worst dysphoria imaginable, questioning their very existence after endless changes of their identity. Matt still shut down on occasion with this vacant stare, remembering the days when he was nothing more than a human test subject for the Galra. Allura still cried in her bathroom as she looked in the mirror and saw her father staring back at her. Coran still faltered whenever someone asked if he was married, his mind flashing back to the days before the war, when his wife and son still lived.

So no matter how many scars they gathered, no matter how many breakdowns they suffered, they continued to live; and they lived happily.

Because even when they were fighting a war against the Galra Empire, they had never been far from home when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? should I do more oneshots like this? Maybe some focused on couples? I'll take requests if y'all want anything specific.


End file.
